


Persuasion

by thatchinesegirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto's Wild House Party, F/M, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Mostly Fluff-ish, One Shot, sassy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchinesegirl/pseuds/thatchinesegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto's parties are renowned for being "wild" and you're invited. Along with Kuroo, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this fic has been sitting in my drafts for so long i've just been hella lazy to finish and post it but here it is.

As the school year was nearing a close, it meant the end of exams, teachers relaxed and minimised the amount of work done in lessons, counting down the days with the students until the Summer holiday. But of course, no term is complete without an End of Year Party where everyone got together to celebrate surviving another academic year, mostly drinking away the feeling of school and a night where there are no worries of oversleeping the next day or doing homework.

Even though it was the highlight of everyone's term, it never really fitted in with my idea of unwinding; a hot chocolate and settling down with a good book would've done the trick just as much. I was finally persuaded ~~dragged~~ as Kuroo's "plus-one" to Bokuto's party, which were renowned for being wild to the core and messy. The stories I've heard from Kuroo were entertaining and equally frightening; a recent anecdote was the time where Nishinoya and Asahi attempted the Dirty Dancing lift, and apparently that didn't end well at all, and the time where Tsukishima got so drunk that he pretended he was strutting down the catwalk the entire duration that he was intoxicated. 

 

* * *

  

"Come on, it will be fun." Kuroo begged whenever he got the chance to talk to me, at this point he managed to find me doing work in the corner of the library after trying to escape from his ongoing pleas.

"You say that every time Bokuto has a thing and then look what happens," I snapped back, closing my textbook rather dramatically, "Last time you said that you had a hangover  _on a school night_."

"Pleeaase... It's the end of the year and you deserve a night out, you've been working so hard and I'm so proud of you," He tried to coax me with the method of flattery and played with a strand of my hair, to which I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"But, I don't know what to do with myself in an atmosphere that I'm not used to, like what do I wear? Who do I talk to? Should I refuse every drink someone offers me? I mean, --"

"Tell you what," Kuroo interrupted with one of his infamous ideas, "If you come with me, I promise I'll look after you and make sure that you're safe."

I had no counterattack or excuse to retort with apart from a blush spreading across my face. True, having a massive crush on the captain of the school volleyball team, with his dashing looks and bewitching charm was the biggest mistake I have ever made, being best-friendzoned by him was the second. Despite the fact that literally everyone in the whole school knew that something was going on between us, Mr. ~~Dense~~ Kuroo seemed oblivious to the constant teasing and looks given by his friends every time he mentioned my name. 

"Fine. But only if you leave me alone today and pester Kenma instead." 

"YES!" Kuroo let out a victory shout and wrapped his arms around my waist to smother me in one of his hugs and I panicked, flailing my hands in an attempt to prise him off me. The librarian twisted her head round from her desk and glared at the two of us in a compromising position with her hawk eyes before going back to sticking labels on books.  

 "Now go, I have work to do." I shooed him away from me and buried my nose within my textbook so that he couldn't witness my crimson cheeks. Peering over the book, I watched him leave the library with a spring in his step and heaved a sigh of relief--or was it in admiration? 

* * *

"Hey, hey hey!" Bokuto hooted as he high-fived the both of us and quickly tugged our arms towards him to welcome us into his house. "Kuroo, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, congratulations bro!" He gawked at me standing protectively behind his back whilst Kuroo awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the nape of his neck, "And how did you manage to get such a pretty one as well?" Bokuto added.

"We're not--She isn't my--" Kuroo began to explain before I panicked and cut him off.

"I'm just his plus one tonight."

Unfortunately.

The rhythmic pulses from the speakers blared all through the night. Together with the atrocious club music and the occasional strobe lights flickering all over the dimly lit house, the both of us were at the drinks table telling each other stories of what happened in our classes this week. A couple of guys walked past where I was standing, looking me up and down predatorily. I crossed my arms over my chest in a protective manner and shuffled closer to Kuroo who was already on his second can of god-knows-what.  

"Tetsu, is there something on my face?" 

"No, why?" 

"I don't know, I keep getting weird looks from people and I'm feeling very self conscious right now." I replied, anxiously adjusting the hem of my outfit.

"It's because you look so hot right now."

"Very funny, Kuroo."

 

* * *

Sitting alone on the steps at the bottom of Bokuto's backyard was how I ended up spending the night, a small bottle of spirits in one hand and my phone in the other, scrolling through the #bokutobash trend on Instagram, filled with blurry drunk selfies and videos of Terushima being dared to drink an entire bottle of vodka in under 15 seconds.

_What an idiot._

Speaking of idiots, a tipsy Kuroo sauntered over towards where I was sitting and ruffled my hair, but being in my current state of 'annoyed' with him I could only manage to greet him with a small head nod.

"Have I told you that you look absolutely stunning tonight?" 

I sighed discontentedly, "Yes. This is the fifth time you have said that to me." 

"Oh, you've been counting?"

"Well, what else could I do whilst being abandoned?" I snapped back too hastily, to which Kuroo froze and the realisation that he had forgotten to keep his promise and take care of you during the party hit him.

"Uh... Oh God, I'm so sorry, " He bent down to sit beside me, carefully avoiding the empty bottle perched precariously on the steps next to him. Kuroo sneaked his arm around me and brought me closer to him, the ends of his black hair tickled my forehead as I relaxed into his grip, "I really hope you don't hate me after this." 

Scoffing at his ironic comment, I leant my head against his shoulder and mumbled, "I really wish I could be able to do that." under my breath and Kuroo cocked his head to the side to face me, eliciting a sound to show that he didn't catch what I had just said, which was fortunate. 

"You're really clingy today, has something happened to you?"

"I'm tired, emotional and craving affection so just shut up and--"

"Oh no!" Kuroo feigned a look of horror on his face, "Something _has_ happened to you, we need to consult future Dr. Kuroo because he needs to _check you out_." I could help but stare at him blankly before I started grinning and laughing to myself at his unsuccessful pick-up line. Soon it reverted back to our old atmosphere between us, consisting of light banter and heavy flirting. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough; my greed dominated my complacency in this situation and I found myself longing for something much more than just fleeting touches and fictitious romance. A little voice in my head was frantically encouraging me to pour the feelings in my heart to him, and the matching feeling in my gut was declaring that this moment would either be now or never. 

"Hey Tetsu, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, fire away." 

"And you have to answer honestly and don't try to change the subject."

"Yikes."

I took a deep breath before "Do you like me... even if it's a little bit?"  "I mean, it's okay if you don't, I just feel like I'm getting mixed messages from you and I just want to clarify before I do anything stupid."

"Why, do you?"

"I asked first."

"Is this the alcohol talking?"

"Just answer the damn question, Kuroo."

I felt him stiffen around me, the tension in the air encompassing us was painful. It felt like a whole minute of silence passed by and I prepared to admit defeat and resign from my attempts in getting a response from him. 

“It's cool, I understand. Well, I’d better take you home now since you’ve been drinking. Come on, I’ll say thank you to Bokuto for inviting us.”

Standing up, I brushed out the creases in my outfit and waited for him to follow suit, giving him a small smile in order to wave off any awkward vibes that began to waft. Kuroo got to his feet and placed himself dangerously close in front of me, his eyes flickering between mine, moving onto my lips and then trailing upwards to my hair. This was way too close. "Hey wait, there's something in your hair," he mumbled softly, carefully brushing something out of my fringe and then proceeded to slowly grab my cheek, "I've always wanted to do this." 

"What're you doing?" I tilted my head up to question the sudden closeness but before I could register the situation, a pair of lips landed on mine. His lips were suspiciously soft, as if he'd prepared them beforehand and I couldn't help but melt into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my body closer to his. Deepening the kiss, Kuroo traced small circles on my jawline with his thumb whilst gently nibbling my bottom lip. If only this could last a lifetime but the lack of oxygen forced me to pull away and gasp for air. A numbness spread over me as I was left craving more, addicted to the feel of his lips on mine and the buzz of electricity of his skin. Opening my eyes, a satisfied but seemingly lovestruck Kuroo was gazing back at me.

"You stole my first kiss, you pain-in-the-ass."

"I'll steal your second one as well."

 


End file.
